


fix your gaze (on the two of us)

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, is it mutual? we will see, pining my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: [TAMAKI]: You keep staring at Sou-chan like you're dying to ravish him or something.Ryunosuke is starting to think that he has a problem.





	fix your gaze (on the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> ryuu trying not to be horny on main: the fic  
> it'll touch on some intense thirsting, but ofc nothing is going to happen since i don't think i'm capable of writing Special Hugs (tm) so. none of that here.  
> this is also really self-indulgent please excuse me  
> also like there's not as much fics about ryuu pining so i'm here to deliver (for myself)  
> enjoy!

Ryunosuke clenches and unclenches his sheets, heaving loudly as he as he opens his eyes and shuts off his alarm. Embarrassed at his own physical reaction to his dream, he looks underneath his blanket, and sighs. Having these dreams were blissful, sure, but they came with both a boner and a parched throat. Really not what he wanted in the morning! It's so embarrassing that he doesn't even want to sleep anymore! Honestly, he has avoided directly looking or meeting with the subject of his dreams for so long just because of these damn dreams. He's no erotic beast as his stage persona claims to be, so he is adamant on keeping that dream as one of his wildest fantasies and if he ever tries to act on it -- it won't be the ideal situation.

His phone pings, and he scrambles to grab it, hoping it's not important so he can carry on and get rid of his discomfort-- maybe even get ready for the day. But one glance at the sender of the message sends him into a panic, a hand gripping his own face as he immediately opens the rabbit chat.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** Tsunashi-san, forgive me for imposing on you while you must be sleeping! Ah, but it is morning. You surely must be up this early already for your daily routine. I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of it, if that's the case. Um, so I was wondering if you would be interested in having lunch today with Tamaki-kun and I. I hate to get ahead of myself, but the restaurant we are planning to go to is one that is around where you live, if I remember correctly. Tamaki-kun was urging me to invite you, even though I told him that you're extremely busy. If you don't have the time to come today, I understand completely!

 **[SOUGO]:** Wait, I've forgotten… pardon my rudeness. Good morning, Tsunashi-san!

 

Ryunosuke smiles fondly as he reads the rabbit chat messages, and thinks of his schedule for today. He doesn't have a shoot until that evening, so it might be a good idea. He gets excited at the idea of hanging out with MEZZO” again, but Ryuu is hit with a realization as his face heats up. It'll be difficult to face him considering that the boy was _definitely_ the subject of his dreams from the past month. It's been so easy to avoid him since both of them are occupied with their idol work, but it seems like Ryunosuke will just have to try and face it. He begins to type a response, confirming that he does want to come. However, Sougo speedily sends a message as he types.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** I would like for you to come despite the late notice. If possible, of course…

 **[RYUNOSUKE]:** Good morning!

 **[RYUNOSUKE]:** I’d love to, Sougo-kun. ^^

 

That was dangerous. Ryuu felt like he would explode at Sougo’s third message. It's endearing, incredibly so-- he's acting more on he wants, right? It gives him a nice feeling… maybe too nice of one.

He frowns at his current predicament, and burns the following information Sougo sends into his mind. Ryunosuke closes his eyes, thinking about how he should just get ready for his daily morning run.

* * *

“Tamaki-kun,  can't you choose something healthier? You need to watch your diet.” Sougo scolds, glancing over to look at where Tamaki is looking on his own menu. The three of them have decided to meet up at a local family restaurant, and Ryunosuke finds himself more focused on Sougo than the menu. Tamaki whines in response, and protests quickly, “but Sou-chan! Who cares, I'll just dance it off anyways!”

The two start to bicker over Tamaki’s choice of lunch, to which usually Ryuu would find himself trying to mediate such conflicts, but instead he only fixates on Sougo. His skin as light as he remembers in that embarrassing dream of his, and somehow the same flushed cheeks are present in reality. Violet eyes turn toward him, widening slightly, and Ryuu only continues to stare at how his lips are moving. And calling his name, just like in the dream--?

“Tsunashi-san? Are you ready to order?” Sougo questions, snapping him out of his rather _thirsty_ reverie and bringing him back to reality.

Ryunosuke blinks in response, and nods vigorously. “Sorry, I was just thinking…” He apologizes quickly, but he's soon interrupted with a grunt from Tamaki.

“About what, Ryuu-aniki? You were staring at Sou-chan for a looong time.” Tamaki deadpan, but Sougo quickly interjects with an even redder face, “Tamaki-kun! What are you saying?”

Tamaki huffs, “but Sou-chan, you were…” Sougo quickly covers his mouth before he finished his sentence with a napkin, and Sougo simply laughs it off. He keeps a pleasant smile on his face as he presses the button for a server to come over.

Ryunosuke witnesses the scene with a flushed face himself, now he has realized what he's been doing this whole time. He must've made Sougo uncomfortable with his staring, maybe he's just not doing a good job of holding back. Usually he forgets about his dreams if he doesn't talk about them with Gaku and Tenn, but this one seems to stay very prominently in his mind to his chagrin. What's even worse is that he wants it to be a reality someday. Seeing Sougo being calm enough shocks him. Before, he wouldn't be able to get a sentence out without flushed cheeks. Now it's different. It's almost as if their roles are reversed, with Ryuu finding himself at a loss for words and his smiles turning more sheepish as his cheeks grow red with fondness.

Either way, Sougo looks awfully happy talking about how his jobs have been, and even happier as the two of them talk about cooking. They fall into a comfortable rhythm--Sougo taking an eighth rest every so often to chide Tamaki every once in a while before he commences his part in their music.

 _How could I ever think of ruining this,_ Ryunosuke thinks. Their relationship has gained traction as more of friends rather than those from rival groups. More importantly, they've moved on from an idol and his fan. Ryuu always claimed that he thinks of MEZZO” as little brothers, but his reactions to Sougo lately seem to prove otherwise. But it's unthinkable, really.  If Ryuu pushes further and even hints Sougo at his true feelings, then won't it make him uncomfortable? So Ryunosuke purses his lips as he takes a gulp of his water, eyes again focusing on Sougo’s mannerisms as they lapse into complete silence.

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Tamaki interrupts. His chair screeches loudly as he drags it along the floor when he stands up. On the way to the bathroom, he places a hand on Ryuu’s shoulder. “You're just like him sometimes, huh. Ryuu-aniki… check your phone.” Tamaki lets go and shoves his hands back into his pockets, and whistles as he walks toward the bathroom.

Ryuu stares at the younger boy’s retreating figure, before turning back to Sougo. Ryuu takes a bite out of his own meal, and claims to check the time on his phone. He notices a rabbit chat from Tamaki. So that's what it is.

 

 **[TAMAKI]:** You keep staring at Sou-chan like you're dying to ravish him or something.

 

“W-What? Impossible…” He yelps, earning a look of concern from Sougo. He glances up from his phone with reddened cheeks, but Sougo looks genuinely concerned, if not a little panicked.

“Tsunashi-san? Did something come up in your schedule?” Sougo pauses, “if you have to leave already, I can pay for you..?”

Ryuu shakes his head quickly, “n-no, that's not the case. Sorry if I'm worrying you, Sougo-kun! It's nothing, really!”

Sougo frowns slightly, “if you say so. I'd feel bad if we were keeping you, Tsunashi-san.” His face more downcast than before, he presses the button again. He asks the server for a bottle of Tabasco™. Ryunosuke raises an eyebrow at it, and Sougo only returns the incredulity with a smile. “Pain is delicious.”

Ryunosuke dumbly nods in response, but notices his phone go off again.

 

 **[TAMAKI]:** I’m staying in here until you do something.

 **[TAMAKI]:** So hurry up

 **[TAMAKI]:** actually I’m playing an event on this game so you got a while

 

He hastily sends back a flustered Kinako stamp in return to the messages. Uncertain of what to do, he lets out a resigned sigh. Ryuu looks over at Sougo again, who has just received a bottle of the hot sauce from the server.

He is sure pouring in most of the bottle. Isn't that bad? Dangerous, even? Wouldn't the flavors be muddled by the sheer spiciness of it? Then again, one of his own favorite foods is bitter melon. That is certainly not desired by most at all. “Sougo-kun, aren't you…”

Sougo perks up, eyes wide open and filled with curiosity. His signature smile remains as he shakes his head. “Well, I actually like the kick. It seems like I've grown so tolerant to the spice that I need more. That's all, really.” He finishes simply, but his eyes widen as he seems to realize another thing. His mouth forms a plaintive ‘o’ shape, and he offers the bottle to Ryuu. “Do you want some? I apologize for not asking earlier!”

“Oh, no…” Ryunosuke shakes his head quickly, “don't worry about it.”

Sougo looks a bit down for a split second, but he shakes it off and sets the bottle to the side. “Sorry, I'm no different from my Mechanical Lullaby counterpart, huh… I think there may be something wrong with my taste buds.”

Ryunosuke’s eyes widen with alertness, and he springs up from his chair a little too fast. “I don't think that's the case, but I'll check for you.” He offers in a more sultry tone, but pauses almost immediately. His cheeks begin to burn upon recognition of what he just said, and notes that Sougo, too, looks flustered. _Oh no._ He coughs awkwardly, and Ryuu averts his gaze, “I… the role is still pretty fresh in my mind.”

Sougo leans forward on the table, and parts his lips ever so slightly as if he wants to say something. “Then…” He clamps his mouth shut immediately, and seems to restrain himself and forces himself to sit back down. “No, nothing. It was pretty recent, huh, Mechanical Lullaby… but my role, Mare, is pretty similar to me. I’m only good with a recipe… you’re very skilled though, Tsunashi-san. It’d be nice to have your cooking again.”

 _An opening,_  his mind impulsively repeats, driving Ryunosuke to act upon what he wishes for once. He thinks about what Tamaki has said before he went to the bathroom, something like he’s similar to Sougo in that regard. What regard? His mind swirls, and he hopes that his brain won’t fry from all the complex emotions that bubble up in him at Sougo’s words. Sheepishly, he sits back down into his seat, and adjusts it so it wouldn’t be an obstacle in the way of the servers’. He is really lucky that the restaurant is quiet at this time of day, especially since they came a little earlier than the usual busy time of the place. There are no witnesses, just him and Sougo.

Almost invasively, the pained faces of both Tenn and Gaku appear in his head, both of them saying the same thing: “Why don’t you speak up?”

So that’s what Tamaki is suggesting, right? If he doesn’t try, then he’ll never know.

Ryuu musters up courage, “why don’t you come over? We can, um… cook together? I think we can exchange tips easier that way.” _Smooth_ , he grumbles mentally, and then he wishes that he is the man he’s marketed to be. Sexy, suave, and charming-- as desirable as that is, it’s not him, and it’s a little bothersome. It’s all what Sougo expects him to be, but in truth… Ryuu finds himself hopelessly yearning for Sougo. Something about has been thrusting Ryuu into a constant conflicted emotional state lately. It’s definitely something akin to love, but that has gradually developed into some strange sort of desire. Or for the lack of a better word, thirst. Maybe he’ll be politely turned down and he can carry on with his life, without any worries about crossing the line that should never be crossed with his cute junior.

But preemptively, he tries to take back his words, “Wait, you must be busy, I--”

“But I said I want to.” Sougo states, his voice with a tiny twang signally his indignance. Cute, god, that is so cute. Sougo is so cute, it’s almost illegal. “If you’re willing to make time for me, that is. You’re busier than I am, Tsunashi-san.” His voice gets quieter and he begins to trail off, eyes flickering from his food and tries to skirt around meeting Ryunosuke’s eyes.

“We’ll find a way to meet in the middle then, Sougo-kun. I think my next free night will be around next week… should I rabbit chat you?” Ryuu asks, picking up his phone and waving it around playfully. “There’s nothing wrong with texting each other, right?”

Sougo shakes his head ‘no’ quickly, and he shifts his focus on his lap instead. They fall into a sort of awkward silence, but Ryuu notices that Sougo’s two strands of hair at the top of his head twitches as Tamaki finally returns from the bathroom.

“You were in there for a long time,” Sougo hisses, “are you trying to..?”

Tamaki ignores him, “awesome, my food came already!” He grins happily, quickly saying his thanks before he grabs his chopsticks and starts to devour his meal. Sougo’s complaints falls on deaf ears, and so the other sighs and shoots Ryuu an apologetic look.

Ryuu laughs in response, and tries to reassure Sougo that it’s perfectly all right with a smile.

Tamaki in the meantime tries to subtly give Ryuu a thumbs-up.

He appreciates the support, he supposes.

* * *

“Quit with that goofy smile of yours, it’s gross.” Tenn narrows his eyes, shaking his head as he crosses his arms. “Who is it, your crush? I knew it, you two are just like high school girls after all.” He reclines back into his chair, and remains to look up from his script for the CM they’re about to film.

Gaku’s inclined to protest, “you’re acting as if only high school girls can order those frappuccinos. They taste good, okay?” Shaking his head at Tenn’s attempt at provoking him, he looks over to Ryuu. “But Tenn’s right, you seem really happy right now. Who is it?”

Usually, TRIGGER would respect each other’s privacy (that might be a little of an overstatement, considering Tenn’s tendency to make fun of Gaku at any given opportunity). He isn’t sure if he should really disclose the details, and it might be better to keep it a secret. “It’s a secret,” he replies very quickly, therefore this doesn’t really work out very well in his favor.

“Secret, huh,” Gaku grunts as he takes a look at the script himself, “it’s definitely someone important. Hey, don’t get distracted during the filming, then.”

“So it’s his crush,” Tenn concludes nonchalantly, deeming to focus all his attention back on the script again.

“H-Huh? Guys, it’s not like that!” Ryuu shouts out out of embarrassment, and he shamefully looks back at his phone. Currently he’s texting Sougo, who says that he’s on the way to a job of his own. It seems like he’s also asking his manager about the schedule for the next week, which Ryuu made sure to have asked his as well.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** So will Saturday night work for you? At around 8pm, actually. I’ll try to finish the shoot as quickly as I can.

 

It’s almost like there’s some divine being on Ryuu’s side, for somehow making it so that their schedules aligned already for this time. Ryuu himself has a job all day filled with practice for their next live, and of course, he also has an interview that day. However, he is left with the rest of the night to himself (and now hopefully Sougo’s company).

 

 **[RYUNOSUKE]:** That’ll work perfectly! I’m looking forward to it, Sougo-kun. What do you want for me to cook?

 **[SOUGO]:** Do you have a specialty? Let’s cook that together.

 

 _Together_ , Ryuu blushes as he hastily texts back his reply, and it only earns him a sigh from both of his groupmates.

“It’s definitely his crush…” Gaku and Tenn deadpan in unison.

* * *

“Pardon my intrusion,” Sougo murmurs as he slips into Ryuu’s apartment, taking off his shoes and exchanging them for a pair of slippers. “Tsunashi-san, Mitsuki-san baked some cookies today. He urged me to bring some, so I have. Oh, and Yamato-san said to give you this sake.”

Ryunosuke takes the bag from Sougo’s hand, and settles for settling it on the coffee table. “Thank you very much, Sougo-kun! I’m happy they wanted to give me something, but how did they know..?”

“Oh, that’s...” Sougo’s cheeks starts to redden as he seems to recall something, and he shakes his head quickly. “I must’ve mentioned it in passing. Either way, shall we start cooking?”

Ryunosuke nods, and he beckons for Sougo to follow him to the kitchen. In there he already has set out an array of ingredients he plans to use-- mostly for his and Sougo’s convenience. It wouldn’t be good for either of them if Sougo has to scramble around his kitchen just to see where everything is. Ryuu prays that he has an additional apron for Sougo to use, and to his luck, he finds an extra one hanging by the pantry. He offers it to Sougo, who takes it graciously and also ties it around himself.

“I don’t really have a signature dish. But we can make _goya chanpuru._ It’s a popular Okinawan dish, and my personal favorite.” Ryuu explains, as he motions to the bitter gourd on the counter along with some eggs, and pork. “ _Chanpuru_ means mix together in Okinawan dialect, so we call stir-fry like this that. It’s pretty simple, but I love it!”

Sougo laughs, but tries to cover it with his curled up fist. He glances at Ryuu with a certain fondness in his eyes, and the corners of his lips curve upward. He tries to stifle the rest of his laughter, but he fails. Eventually he stops, and with red-dusted cheeks, he finally speaks, “Tsunashi-san, I’m really happy.”

“Huh?” Ryuu stammers, his own face growing red as he sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. “Oh, I’m sorry Sougo-kun… I’m sure you really don’t care about that stuff--”

“No, no! That’s not the case,” Sougo protests immediately, “I was just saying I’m happy because you’re willing to tell me about this. I like learning more about you, Tsunashi-san.” He ends up averting his gaze, his hand instinctively reaching for the knife. “It makes me feel like I’m getting to know the real you… it’s really unbelievable. I don’t think I’ve felt happier than this before.” He grabs the knife and moves the cutting board closer to himself. Before Sougo picks up one of the ingredients, Ryuu intervenes and grabs the bitter melon off the counter.

“Sougo-kun,” he begins, moving to wash the vegetable before Sougo cuts it. “I didn’t expect that at all… You said you were a fan, right? I’m sure I wasn’t your favorite member, but either way, I thought you might prefer me when I’m in my stage persona.” Although, Ryuu is beginning to think the reason he’s so comfortable with telling Sougo about himself like this is because of that initial feeling he had when he met him. He thought that Sougo was the same as him, a country boy that came to the city for work-- that caused him to think that he, of all people, will be the most accepting of his true self. The him that isn’t worth much in comparison to the gorgeous and breathtaking people of Tokyo. He’s plain and boring at his roots, and he knows that he has to maintain the stage persona for there to be _any_ interest in him as an idol. But Sougo isn’t the same as him, not completely, but even so… he has hope.

“It’s sort of embarrassing to say it now, but yes, I’m a huge fan. I still am, even when TRIGGER should be my rivals.” Sougo admits, taking the washed gourd from Ryuu, and then working to slice them into pieces. “But you _are_ my favorite member of TRIGGER, Tsunashi-san. Shouldn’t you know that? I mean, I selfishly used you as a pillow that one time when I was drunk.”

“O-Oh, so that was the reason? I thought it was just because you knew me the best since we were in the same shuffle unit…” Ryunosuke trails off, trying to hide his embarrassment as heat rises up. He grabs the eggs from the counter, and cracks them into a bowl-- one by one. He adds a pinch of salt into the eggs, and sweetens it a bit with sugar. The sweetness usually complemented the bitterness of the melon. He takes a pair of chopsticks and begins to mix the eggs together, beating them enough so he could stir-fry them. “But you know, Sougo-kun, I was confused, but I thought you were cute then.”

Sougo narrows his gaze then, and the next slice he makes is loud, and Ryuu hears a noticeable thud against the cutting board. “Cute..?” He mutters, with some resentment in his tone, even. “I wouldn’t consider that kind of behavior cute, Tsunashi-san. Ah, I’m done cutting the melon. I’ll cut the green onions next.”

The way he smoothly transitions from his own self-criticism to business is a bit jarring, to say the least, but Ryunosuke has no choice but to instruct him on what to do. “O-Oh, sure. Thank you, Sougo-kun. But… it’s not bad for you to make demands once in a while.” _Make demands of me,_ his inner thoughts practically scream. “It feels nice, really.” He moves to turn on the stove, and he takes out a pan too. Setting it at a low temperature, he waits for the pan to heat up all the way before he adds some oil to it. Ryuu slowly pours the bowl of beaten eggs into the pan, and begins to stir them around. He breaks it up into pieces suited for _chanpuru_ , and he turns up the heat so it'll cook quicker.

Sougo stays silent for a bit, seemingly focused on chopping the onions, but then he finally speaks, “You say that, but isn't that a burden?” He grimaces, and then he finishes his cutting. He grabs another cutting board, and makes sure to rinse his knife. He grabs the pork, which has considerably defrosted at this point, and lays the slab of meat on the new cutting board. He chops the piece of pork into smaller chunks for stir-fry. “I am a grown man. There shouldn't be anything cute about acting like a child.” He repeats sternly, but Ryuu notices a slight crack in his voice as he says it. “But… oh, you're cooking the pork next, right?”

Ryunosuke decides to drop the conversation, realizing that he might be making Sougo uncomfortable with more personal talk. He turns the heat back down, and transfers the cooked eggs back into its original bowl. He turns around, and takes the cutting board the pork is on from Sougo. He first puts a little more oil into the wok, and then Ryuu begins to hum one of TRIGGER’s songs as he dumps the pork inside. He moves around the meat slightly as he listens to the sizzle.

Sougo begins to hum alongside him, and they both have smiles on their faces as they continue to cook their dinner.

* * *

“It was really good, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo beams brightly, as he brings the dishes to the sink, helping him with cleanup. Ryuu is about to voice his objections against Sougo’s aid, but the other insists on doing his part. “I'm happy to have shared your favorite dish with you.”

Ryuu chuckles, but thinks back to their dinner. Sougo immediately asked if Ryunosuke owns any Tabasco, which he only has because Ryuu decided to plan ahead and get him some. Needless to say, Sougo absolutely drowned his bowl with the sauce, and Ryuu doubts he actually tasted anything. “I'm happy to have spent time with you, Sougo-kun. I think we should do it more often!”

Sougo nods in agreement, and he then takes a moment to check his phone. “Oh, it's getting pretty late already. I'll finish cleaning up, and then I'll leave.”

Ryuu frowns as he's reminded of the fact that Sougo doesn't in fact live here, and that he has to leave already. But… he doesn't want him to go back. When he looks at Sougo again, humming Secret Night as he scrubs at the dishes,  Ryunosuke’s dreams of the last week came to mind immediately. He tries to swat those savory, yet probably not good, fantasies out of his mind. Now it'll be a struggle looking at Sougo again without having these less than ideal thoughts about him! He wants to make him remember tonight, even if that means leaving his mark. But that's unthinkable, probably scandalous, and he really should just perish the thought.

Either way, something's happening tonight. Ryunosuke keeps his attention onto Sougo as he tidies up the kitchen, and then Ryuu finally opens his mouth to speak, “it's probably dangerous to go out this late, especially by yourself. I can drive you back, Sougo-kun. Whatever you want!”

Sougo hesitates, but he's interrupted with a rabbit chat notification. He pulls out his phone, and Sougo’s expression goes completely aghast at the message, and he also looks completely red with embarrassment. “That is ridiculous…” He muttered furiously, cheeks burning with indignance. “Tsunashi-san, is it possible for me to stay over?”

Someone is definitely meddling in IDOLiSH7, and he suspects it may be Tamaki’s doing. He thanks the younger boy mentally, and he shoots a smile at Sougo. “Of course you can, Sougo-kun. You can use my bed, I'll just sleep on the couch.”

“What, are you sure? I don't want to be the cause of your discomfort, Tsunashi-san…” Sougo grimaces. “If anything I should be taking the couch…”

“We can share,” the words fall straight out of his mouth so quickly, that Ryuu honestly wonders if it possible for him to wipe that entire sentence from Sougo’s memory. He steams in some sort of shame and anger that he apparently couldn't contain himself that much. “No, that's, I'm… really sorry Sougo-kun, you probably just came here to get some cooking tips, but now I'm here desperately trying to hit on you and failing.”

Sougo begins to laugh once again, “don't make jokes, Tsunashi-san. You wouldn't even have to try that hard if you wanted to seduce me.”

The two lapse into complete silence, the both of them staring at each other with completely red faces and shock evident in how they froze.

“What? Sougo-kun, you're really not fair.” Ryuu breaks the silence, and his eyes look more desperate and filled with desire more than ever. “This whole time..?”

“You're really oblivious, Tsunashi-san… I thought I was obvious.” Sougo frowns, the redness in his cheeks going away as he opts to pout instead.

“No, Sougo-kun, I'm more obvious than anyone. Tenn and Gaku knew that I had it bad.” Ryuu tries to reassure him, but it begins to no longer matter as Sougo steps closer. Unsure of what to do, Ryuu stands still and allows Sougo to do what he desires.

Sougo snakes an arm around Ryuu’s waist, using that to anchor himself closer to the other. He gives a more blithe smile, and hovers around Ryuu’s ear. He whispers in it, “I won't let you sleep tonight, Tsunashi-san.”

Ryunosuke is starting to think he has a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> you , as the reader, have the power to decide if they did anything or not,   
> (edit: now we have a [continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962018). if you're underaged then please stay blissfully unaware... if not... there u go)
> 
> aaaaaaand as always feel free to follow me on twitter @shineonthesea!
> 
> (also i don't know how to cook so that cooking part may or may be right who knows i just based off how my mom cooks lol)


End file.
